<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should Be Sad by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472819">You Should Be Sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Exes, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But Minho was fine without him. Minho was happy. Jisung would never be happy again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should Be Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written in ages so this is shitty but I hope you enjoy it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over a month since minho had left. It was a mutual break up. But still Jisung was as sad as one could be. At first he wanted to win his ex boyfriend back but Minho was nothing if not stubborn. Soon the younger was forced to give up, crying himself to sleep every night. The questions wouldn't leave his head. Why did he agree to the break up? Why did everything turn out the way it did? And most importantly why did Minho seem to be already over him while he was still in pieces? It didn't make sense to Jisung at all.</p>
<p>He missed the older boy so much it hurt. He wanted things to go back the way they used to be but he also hated how Minho had showed his true colors when they broke up. If he got over it so fast, did he love Jisung in the first place anyways? It was a messy situation and Jisung wished he could deal with it as well as his ex boyfriend did. But Jisung was weak and sensitive. He broke easily. And right now he was completely destroyed.</p>
<p>Talking to Minho always lead to nothing. But still Jisung found himself tempted everyday to make a new account on his social medias (after Minho blocked him on his mains) and beg for him to take him back. Sometimes he acted on it which resulted in him getting blocked again. Sometimes he ignored his urges, distracting himself until he somehow ended up listening to sad songs and crying again. His eyes were swollen and his face was puffy but no one was there to comfort him. Jisung thought all he needed was Minho and now that the older was gone he had no one left. He never bothered to make friends, opting to spend time with Minho instead. Now he regretted it. He regretted ever loving Minho. He regretted thinking that he was gonna marry that boy someday. Jisung was ashamed of himself because deep inside he knew he would immediately take Minho back if he had the chance, forgetting about all the heartbreak. But Minho was fine without him. Minho was happy. Jisung would never be happy again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>